


Ice Cream

by BourbonKid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Chapter 1 - </p><p>"Oh, please no!“, is what shoots through Thor’s mind immediately when Steve takes the box of ice cream out of the freezer and sits down at the other end of the kitchen counter.</p><p>Watching the Captain eat the delicious desert ist like sweet torture to Thor.</p><p>- Chapter 2 - </p><p>„Sticky“, Bucky comments in Steve’s direction.</p><p>Oh dear god! Tony melts internally. How can this murdering shit be so damn cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet for in between!

"Oh, please no!“, is what shoots through Thor’s mind immediately when Steve takes the box of ice cream out of the freezer and sits down at the other end of the kitchen counter.

Watching the Captain eat the delicious desert ist like sweet torture to Thor. Steve tends to savor every spoonful, most likely because he rarely indulges in things that aren’t essentially necessary, so he probably wants to make every bite count. 

Thor himself loves ice cream, it’s one of his favorite midgardian meals and he’s not one to refrain from something he wants just for the sake of righteousness and personal discipline. Which makes it considerably harder to deal with things he cannot have. Like Steve.

Unfortunately, Steve has no clue about Thor’s inner torment and he begins to scrape the first frozen bite off with his spoon. The ice cream is still much too hard for the cutlery to sink in easily, but Steve takes his time and works the spoon in with practiced patience. 

Thor knows, he’s staring. 

He tries not to salivate at the sight like a total pervert but honestly, he’s not sure that he succeeds. Enraptured, he watches Steve sucking the first bite off the spoon, before the device is worked into the frozen block once more. The substance is already beginning to get softer, melting slowly in the warmth of the kitchen air. The demigod has to suppress a whimper. How much he wishes to be that box of ice cream right now… to have Steve working on him, into him, with the same kind of concentrated patience. 

At least, Steve is entirely focused on the task at hand; he doesn’t even spare Thor a glance. They’d exchanged a few words when Steve had entered the communal kitchen earlier, but it's late and neither of them seems interested in starting a conversation. So Thor is mostly sure that his leering won’t be noticed by the object of his desire. 

Steve sighs contently after having eaten about a quarter of the portion. By now, Thor’s reduced to a nearly incoherent state of lust and the heartfelt sigh almost drives him over the edge. Then Steve focuses on him and the blue of his eyes pierces Thor’s heart, as it always does. For a moment, he’s lost in Steve’s gaze, as though he's drifting through space and time with only Steve anchoring him to the here and now. 

The Captain gives him one of his genuine smiles he reserves for friends and family and Thor’s afraid he'll melt like the ice cream in Steve’s grasp. „Want some?“, Steve asks, his tone completely innocent, obviously blind to Thor’s desire. It takes a few seconds for him to regain his ability to speak and his voice is raspy when he answers: „Uhm, no thanks.“

Steve shrugs as if to say: „Suit yourself, but you’re missing out on something.“

He closes to box and stores the container in the freezer, where it belongs. As soon as the heavy door is closed, he yawns and stretches until Thor can hear his joints popping in the silence of the room. The sight of all those hard muscles shifting under the thin white t-shirt drives the breath from Thor’s lungs and he fears he’ll faint, but Steve’s done far before that can happen. Which is still far too soon in Thor’s opinion.

„See you tomorrow at training then“, Steve says tiredly. Thor manages to nod and grunt something affirmative but Steve doesn’t seem to mind his inarticulate answer anyway. 

His eyes follow the Captain as he walks out of the kitchen unhurried and vanishes around the corner. He waits until he can hear the elevator arrive, the doors first opening, then closing again. Only then he allows himself to take a deep breath and a low whine escapes with it, unhindered.

The cup of coffee that’s sitting in front of him has gone ice cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony hates him.

He really does hate Bucky goddamn Barnes, the asshole who killed his mom and dad, the brainwashed assassin, the fucking Winter Soldier.

Only, the way Bucky licks at that popsicle is doing things to Tony’s mind that are not exactly healthy and right now, all of this intense hate feels very closely related to (okay lets face it) lust.

 

They’re in the communal kitchen at the Avenger’s headquarters and Steve has just handed his pal a popsicle. As though Bucky was a little kid instead of a living, breathing weapon of mass destruction.

God, Tony hates him so much!

At first, Bucky had seemed skeptical. He’s still wary of Tony, as though he expects him to blast him with a repulsor at any given moment. Which is actually not far from the truth, because Tony’s fist is just itching to throw a punch at the guy’s face. Still, he has promised to keep himself in check around Barnes for the sake of world peace and all that. So he tries to unglue his eyes from the man’s lips and direct his gaze back to the tablet in front of him, but he neither wants to leave the asshole out of his sight, nor does he want to miss a second of the whole popsicle-incident.

By now Barnes has gone from licking the thing with long broad swipes of his tongue, to just sucking the upper half of the stick right into his mouth. The icy substance is red, so Tony assumes it’s either cherry or strawberry flavored. It leaves Bucky’s lips tinted red when he pulls it back out with a barely audible pop.

All the while, his eyes keep flickering back to Tony like he’s still waiting for him to make a move.

Ha! Not likely. At the moment, he’s rather busy with keeping the kitchen counter in front of his crotch.

 

The tip slides back in and Tony’s breath catches in his throat as Bucky hollows his cheeks. Never before has he wanted to transform his dick into a popsicle so much (yes, maybe the thought has crossed his mind before - he’s a genius after all - but only vaguely, definitely never in such vibrant images).

„Do you like it?“, Steve asks, his voice happy and oblivious. Tony barely manages to refrain from screaming „Yes!“

Bucky hums affirmatively around the object in his mouth and pulls it back out in order to lick at the bottom half before the melting substance can drip onto his hand. The move comes half a second too late, a few sticky drops have already found their way onto brand new shining metal plates. Bucky transfers the popsicle into his free hand and laps up the molten part at the lower half before he sucks the mess right off his metal fingers.

Tony should think about what this hand has done (well, technically not _this_ hand exactly but rather the old one, but still), he should remember what Bucky is capable of. He really should. But his libido overwrites the whole genius part of his brilliant brain and he’s left gaping stupidly at the very man who has caused so much trouble and grief in his life.

„Sticky“, Bucky comments in Steve’s direction.

Oh dear god! Tony melts internally. How can this murdering shit be so damn cute?

 

By the time Bucky has finished the popsicle and Steve has put his empty mug in the dishwasher, Tony’s pretty sure that parts of his brain are irreversibly damaged. „Come on, we’ll be late“, Steve says and nudges gently at Bucky’s ribs. Barnes throws the empty wooden stick into the trash under the sink, only turning his back towards Tony while Steve is standing right behind him.

Steve smiles approvingly at Tony who manages to mirror the gesture weakly. Obviously, the cap is rather pleased with Tony’s silence instead of his usual running commentary and provocation. He’d probably faint if he knew what Tony’s been thinking.

The pair of Super Soldiers leave him behind, Steve’s hand on Bucky’s flesh shoulder.

„I think he hates me“, Bucky says quietly after they’ve rounded the corner. Tony can’t make out Steve’s reply because they’re already too far away. Though, he wants to shout after them: „Yes! Yes, I do! I fucking hate you! Now can you _please_ suck my cock?"


End file.
